A liquid crystal display device has characteristics of low power consumption, no radiation and the like, and has occupied a dominant position in the field of flat display at present.
A liquid crystal panel in an existing liquid crystal display device generally includes an array substrate and a color filter substrate which are arranged oppositely, and a liquid crystal layer filled between the array substrate and the color filter substrate, wherein a plurality of pixel units arranged in an array are disposed on the array substrate; pixel electrodes are arranged in the pixel units; corresponding to the pixel electrodes, common electrodes are arranged on the color filter substrate; and by electric fields formed between the pixel electrodes and the common electrodes, deflection of liquid crystal molecules in liquid crystal regions corresponding to the pixel units are controlled so as to achieve a liquid crystal display function.
However, in an existing array substrate, generally each pixel unit is basically same in structure, and the liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal region corresponding to the pixel unit are single in deflection angle and have the basically same deflection angle, so that a viewing angle (an angle range allowing a user to observe a normally displayed image) of the existing liquid crystal display device is relatively small.